


Lucky

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (hinted at), Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Akira questions how he's managed to get so lucky.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim this morning and I hope y'all enjoy it! I'll be honest, I cried a lil bit while writing this because I love making them tender

How did Akira get so lucky?

That question repeated itself in Akira’s mind as he stared at the sight in front of him - Ryo, fully nude, displayed underneath him on the bed with cum splattered on his stomach. Akira watched as Ryo’s chest moved up and down with every breath he took his hair a mess and his eyes filled with lust. 

Akira, without another thought, leaned down and kissed Ryo. This wasn’t the first kiss of the night, and certainly wouldn’t be the last, but Akira never wanted to stop this current kiss. It was enticing, making Akira want more and more of his best friend. The word ‘more’ repeated itself in Akira’s mind as he had sex with Ryo for a second time that night. Ryo’s moans and the sound of skin slapping together filled the room, driving Akira to go even harder into him. Ryo loved it rough as much as he loved it sweet, and Akira was the same. 

Akira remembers the first night they slept together vaguely. The demon inside of him was threatening to spill out if he didn’t get any sexual release soon, and Ryo offered him his body, which Akira quickly took. He knows it was rough, he remembers Ryo’s cries, but the sensation that night...the memory belonged to his demon, not him. 

Their second time together was sweet and tender. Akira remembers it perfectly, from how wonderful it felt to be inside Ryo to how Ryo wept softly with his own confession of his feelings. Akira had offered him a kiss, knowing deep down in his heart that the feeling was mutual, but on the surface, he was conflicted. The feelings of conflict were gone by now, of course, knowing full well to never doubt these feelings. He’s always had the sense they could be soulmates but thought that their souls were connected through friendship, not the love they felt for one another. Akira was convinced they were connected through their friendship  _ and  _ love, now. 

Akira felt a gentle hand cup the side of his face and looked at Ryo, who looked at him with such a soft expression. “What are you thinking about?” Ryo asked, his voice tender. 

“Us,” Akira replied, kissing Ryo’s palm. “And how lucky I am,” He grinned as Ryo turned his head away shyly, using a hand to make Ryo look at him again before kissing him softly. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you, Ryo.” 

Ryo wiped his tears away and kissed him back. “I’m even luckier,” He said with a smile, with his own tears flowing now. Their sex was tender, unlike the first round, but Akira found it more enjoyable. “Akira, I love you,” Ryo spoke in between his moans, crying out in pleasure as he came. Akira was close behind, letting out a groan of pleasure as he came inside. 

Akira pulled out and collapsed next to Ryo, bringing him close for a few kisses. “I love you so much, Ryo,” Akira kissed his forehead. “Never forget that.” 

“The same goes for you,” Ryo found himself on top of Akira, laying down with his arms on Akira’s chest. “No matter what happens, never forget how much I love you. You’re oh so dear to me, Akira, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Ryo’s words echoed in Akira’s head as he stood before him in a barren wasteland. 

Ryo, the man who he loved and who loved him back, had betrayed him. Akira was angry, yes, but was more heartbroken than angry. Ryo, no, Satan’s expression told Akira he felt the same. Heartbroken to have betrayed Akira, for the sake of his beliefs. In fact, this looked like it hurt Ryo more. Akira didn’t understand. If it hurt Ryo so much, why did he do it? What was the point in this? What was Ryo’s end goal? Eradicating humans as God did demons eons ago for the sake of taking back the Earth? It’s too late to turn back the clock, and it was fate to allow it to continue. It was fate to die by Satan’s hand. Akira wouldn’t want it any other way. Being killed by Satan allowed him to watch Satan realize his mistake in his plans and realize he was no better than God, and Akira could see Satan’s painful, sorrowful expression before he died. 

Akira was lucky. 

It was just his luck that his best friend, Ryo, showed up at the right time to fend off the bullies picking on him and Miki. He’s been friends with Ryo for a long time, but it feels longer than just meeting in middle school. Akira feels like their souls are connected with one another, and that they’ve known each other in their past lives.

Akira knows soulmates are connected through love, and their love for one another as friends convinced Akira that they were soulmates. Something in his heart told him he was wrong and that there was more to it, but he refused to listen. 

When Ryo trusted him with his father’s legacy, Akira felt lucky. Yes, he may die when trying to merge with a demon, but, this was for Ryo, and he would do anything for his dear friend, even if that meant following him down into Hell. 

Seeing Ryo on the ground, unresponsive, caused a realization in Akira. He realized that his feelings for Ryo go deeper than just loving Ryo as a friend. He dropped Ryo off at the hospital as soon as he could, fearing the worst news as the realization continued to plague his mind. 

Thankfully, Akira was lucky, and Ryo was okay. As he visited Ryo, he thought about if he should confess or not. They’ve only just reunited after a month of not seeing each other, so maybe it would be too soon. Akira waited to tell him.

Akira waited too long, and his feelings only grew more. He’s sworn off masturbating since he could only think of Ryo. Having sex with a stranger was out of the question, as well, because it didn’t feel at all right. Luckily for Akira, his decision caused him to come to Ryo in a rut, with Ryo happily offering his body to Akira. 

He was so lucky to have Ryo as a friend, but couldn’t handle it anymore when they had sex the second time. Akira ended up confessing his feelings, leading Ryo to respond with a tender kiss as they continued to have passionate sex. 

Akira stared at Ryo, smiling as he brushed Ryo’s bangs out of his face. “What are you thinking about?” Ryo asked. 

“Us,” Akira told him. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you, Ryo.” Akira grinned as Ryo pulled him into a kiss while Ryo laughed with tears, telling him how much he loved Akira. This left Akira wondering...

How did he get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: succulentwriter


End file.
